The present invention relates to a spectrophosphorimeter, or more in particular to a spectrophosphorimeter which can be suitably reduced in size and improved in sensitivity.
The spectrophosphorimetry is a method of measuring the phosphorescence produced from a sample irradiated with an excitation light, and has the advantage of a higher sensitivity than the spectrofluorimetry.
A spectrophosphorimeter comprises a light intercepter between a light source and a spectrometer on an excitation side of the spectrofluorimeter as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,486.
A conventional spectrophosphorimeter requires a couple of spectrometers; one is an excitation-side spectrometer for taking a spectrum of the light from a light source and irradiating the excitation light on a sample, and the other is a phosphorescence-side spectrometer for taking a spectrum of the phosphorescence emitted from the sample, and has the disadvantage of a complicated construction and bulkiness.